1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to lamp assemblies, and particularly to an outdoor lamp assembly with a self-cleaning outer surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Surfaces of outdoor lamps have been protected against encrustation and corrosion by means of painting or coatings containing polymer films. One disadvantage of such painting or coatings is that they do not achieve multi-purpose protection since they are not generally versatile enough to protect against damage from a variety of causes.
What is needed, therefore, is a lamp assembly which not only can protect against encrustation and corrosion, but also has a dust and humidity protection.